It is well known in the art to provide supports for pipes. Such supports usually include a support member on each side of a mechanical joint joining two pipes. The support member is then linked to a permanent structure, such as the ceiling, in order to provide adequate support for the pipes.
However, some supports, as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,173 granted to Lussier, do provide protection against seismic tremors, or any lateral shock applied to the pipes, which could result in failure of the mechanical joint. Unfortunately, these support are limited for attachment to threaded rods or the like that are not always available and/or cumbersome to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved para-seismic support for pipes that can be used with a variety of attachments.